


Dancer Protection Unit

by stellecraft



Series: Strippers [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Athos and Porthos love watching their lovers dance from their station at the bar. Sometimes however there is an occasional audience member who takes things to far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reorganizing my fanfic folder and found the follow up to the stripper AU I had started writing and never got around to finishing. Enjoy.

        Porthos watched as one of their new clients watched, open-mouthed, as d’Artagnan and Aramis danced. He smiled slightly and nudged Athos. Athos turned to watch their boyfriends dance with a small smile. D’Artagnan and Aramis had that effect on a lot of people. They continued to watch as d’Artagnan and Aramis finished and collected their tips from the stage.

        The new man came over to the bar after d’Artagnan and Aramis finished their last dance of the night. Athos mixed the man the drink he ordered and passed it over. He could see d’Artagnan hovering near the door to the bar. Athos was just about off shift and was going to take his gorgeous lovers home.

        “Where do the dancers come out?” Athos turned towards the man.

        “Excuse me?”

        “Those last two were gorgeous. I was wondering if I could meet them.”

        “They’re seeing people who work here. They’re very committed to them from what I’ve heard.” Athos glanced down the receipt and spotted the man’s name. He pocketed it to hand over to Treville later in case the man became a nuisance to Aramis and d’Artagnan.

        “I just want to meet them.”

        “They’re gone already. They leave as soon as they’re done so that they can get sleep and repeat the process tomorrow.”

        “They’re dancing tomorrow?”

        “I think so. I can’t remember their schedule.” The man turned his attention back to the stage as some of the girls came out to dance. Athos headed out the door to the storage area and kissed d’Artagnan lightly. D’Artagnan smiled and wrapped his arms around Athos’ neck as Aramis pressed against his back.

        “How was the bar?”

        “Busy. You’ve got another fan. He’s a little on the creepy side. I’ll give his name to Treville.”

        “You are so wonderful and protective.” Aramis and d’Artagnan waited until he grabbed his bag then headed out to his car. He drove them back to his penthouse and led them into his bedroom. Athos stripped them both and settled them into the large bathtub to help with their sore muscles. When the two of them were done with their soak he bundled them up in warm, fuzzy robes. They followed him into the library portion of his suite and settled into the massage chairs he had bought for them. When Porthos came in d’Artagnan was asleep and Aramis was almost asleep. Porthos gently lifted them and carried them to the bedroom as Athos slid into the bed. Porthos slid in on the other side and wrapped his arms around d’Artagnan’s waist. The man nuzzled into him and Porthos grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

        Porthos watched the man Athos had identified as the one overly interested in d’Artagnan and Aramis watched the stage. The man was drunk and Porthos had subtly cut him off. He watched as the man approached the stage and tried to shove money at d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan refused the money and the man grabbed his ankle. Porthos swore and slid out from behind the bar. He could see the bouncers start to move but he was closer. Moving forward he tapped the man on the shoulder. Aramis had retreated out of reach of the man and was tucked behind a bouncer. The man turned, still with his grip on d’Artagnan’s ankle, and looked Porthos over.

        “He’s a tease.”

        “It’s his job. Now let him go before the bouncers decide to get involved.”

        “No.” The man gripped d’Artagnan’s ankle tighter and Porthos sighed. He gripped the man’s collarbone, pressing hard until the man let d’Artagnan go. D’Artagnan stumbled back and into the grip of another bouncer who steadied him. Porthos gripped the man by the back of the neck and began to march him towards the door. He was flanked by two other bouncers and Ninon was approaching him. As he pushed the man out the door he looked the head of security over.

        “Am I in trouble?”

        “Hardly. D’Artagnan and Aramis have been released for the night. They’re both a bit shaken. Treville is calling someone up to take your shift so take them home.” Porthos slid into the coat room and down the hidden hallway. D’Artagnan and Aramis were in their dressing room when he entered. D’Artagnan had an ice pack on his ankle where the man had grabbed him. Porthos knelt and slid the ice pack off the other man’s ankle.

        “I’m sorry I couldn’t get there sooner love.”

        “Does Athos know?”

        “I haven’t told him yet. I didn’t want him to come barging down here from his charity thing.” He helped d’Artagnan to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist. “The car is here and I’m supposed to take you home.” Aramis grabbed d’Artagnan’s bag and followed them out. Porthos settled d’Artagnan in the car and let Aramis slide in next to him before getting in himself. The car took off towards the penthouse.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos stormed into the elevator as Thomas followed behind him.

        “I’m sure he’s alright.”

        “I was supposed to be at work not at this damn event.”

        “The Comte de la Fère is supposed to show his face at this event every year and make a speech.”

        “I work in a strip bar and am in a committed relationship with three other men. Do you think I give a damn about my reputation?” Athos punched the button that would take them to his penthouse. Thomas sighed.

        “I think that you love what you do and that you are worried about d’Artagnan and that tomorrow you’ll be clear headed again.” When the elevator doors opened Athos yanked out his key and opened the door that would lead to the shortest path to his bedroom. Thomas sighed and gripped his wrist. “Be gentle with him Athos. He just got manhandled on stage.” Thomas pulled away and entered through the other door. Athos closed the door behind him and stormed towards his bedroom. When he entered he found Aramis curled on the bed, reading a book. Athos tugged the book out of his hands and began to run hands over Aramis to check him over.

        “I’m fine love. One of the bouncers got me behind him. Porthos and d’Artagnan are in the bathroom.” Aramis followed Athos as the man walked into the bathroom. Porthos was kneeling on the floor by the bathtub as d’Artagnan relaxed. Porthos looked up as Athos entered and smiled.

        “He’s fine. He’ll have a bruise on his ankle tomorrow.”

        “Did you call Lemay?” Athos settled on the floor next to d’Artagnan and ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair.

        “It’s a bruise Athos. He doesn’t need your pet doctor making a house call for a bruise.” Porthos tugged on his hand and Athos let go. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Aramis looking over him hungrily. D’Artagnan was also watching Athos, his mouth set in a small pout.

        “I’ve had worse from dancing in heels.” D’Artagnan sat up and let Porthos steady him as he got to his feet. “You’re getting your suit wet.”

        “I don’t care.”

        “I care. It costs more than I make in a week.” Porthos wrapped d’Artagnan in a towel and led him into the bedroom. Aramis gripped Athos’ wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. Athos smiled and pressed Aramis against the wall. Porthos had to come back and split them up. Athos walked into the bedroom to find d’Artagnan settled on the bed. He walked over and ran his hand down d’Artagnan’s leg until he got to the ankle.

        “It feels a little warm. I should call Lemay.”

        “Athos I just got out of a hot bath. Of course it’s warm.” D’Artagnan tugged on Athos’ suit jacket until the man got up and pulled him in for a kiss. He was breathing heavily when Athos pulled away. “You look amazing in this suit.”

        “Are you sure you’re alright?” d’Artagnan made a noise of annoyance and tugged at Athos’ bowtie. It came undone in his hands and he used it as leverage to pull Athos down on top of him. Athos tried to brace himself over d’Artagnan but the man under him pulled down more. Athos settled for holding as much weight as he could. His coat was pushed off and hands undid his shirt as he kissed d’Artagnan. Athos pulled away to shed his shirt and d’Artagnan scrabbled at his belt. He had Athos’ pants open and was trying to shove them down.

        “Why can’t you wear stripper pants? It would make undressing you so much easier.” Athos pulled away completely and slid his pants and boxers down. He settled back on top of d’Artagnan who flipped them and settled on Athos’ hips. Athos grinned.

        “Bossy little thing today aren’t we.” One of d’Artagnan’s hands rolled a condom on him and the man lifted up. He began to slowly sink down onto Athos cock and they both moaned. Athos hands settled on d’Artagnan’s hips and he steadied the other man. When d’Artagnan was completely seated he began to grind down with little movements of his hips. He moved to slowly pulling off slightly and sliding back down. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. Athos snapped his hips up as d’Artagnan came down again and there was a louder moan. Athos angled his hips just slightly on the next thrust and d’Artagnan collapsed on top of him with a half sob of pleasure. Athos took the opportunity to roll them and began to thrust into d’Artagnan harder. He heard the sounds of Porthos taking Aramis and turned his head to appreciate the sight of the ever flexible Aramis getting folded over and pounded.

        Athos pulled completely out of d’Artagnan and flipped him onto his hands and knees. He pushed back in harshly and there was another half sob of pleasure from the man under him. He continued with the harsh pace until d’Artagnan was a sobbing wreck of pleasure underneath him.

        “D’Artagnan?”

        “Yes, sir?”

        “You’ve been good for me love. So good. Just let go.” D’Artagnan’s body tensed and he came hard. Athos thrust in deep once more and came as well. As his vision cleared he pulled out of d’Artagnan and gently settled the man on his side, away from the wet spot. He left to get a wet cloth to clean d’Artagnan up with. D’Artagnan was shaking slightly when he came back and Porthos was pressed against his back. Athos gently cleaned d’Artagnan up and took care of cleaning Aramis up as well. He settled on the bed and pulled d’Artagnan completely against him.

        “You are mine d’Artagnan. You belong to Porthos and I and we will never let anyone hurt you alright?” D’Artagnan nodded into his shoulder and Athos rolled so that d’Artagnan was resting on top of him. He pulled the blankets up to cover them and ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair soothingly. He felt d’Artagnan relax and smiled. He twisted his head to look at Aramis and found the other man was watching him with hazy eyes from his subspace.

        “You’re too good to us.” Porthos pressed a kiss to the back of Aramis’ neck at the other man’s words.

        “We take care of and protect what is ours.”


End file.
